nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Department of Tourism and Leisure
Is mister Pollini going to do something with his department of Tourism and Leisure? or is he on vacation or something ? Patrick McKinley 18:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :He is indeed very occupied. We are going to reorganize some of the Departments at the end of the holidays. But as you know, only MOTC can become Secretary. Though I think you could become his "helper" or something like that. I'll have to ask him. 18:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :: No, I don't want to take his place I just wanted the attention for this matter Patrick McKinley 18:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I understand, but he told me he was going to be off for quite some time. 19:00, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Ow oke, Now I want to be an MOTC again ;) but I'll have to wait untill January 2009 won't I? Patrick McKinley 19:26, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: I guess so... That's why I suggested for you to become "helper", something like euh... "Deputy Secretary of Tourism and Leisure"? 19:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, something like that, but mister Pollini has to agree Patrick McKinley 19:37, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I know him in person. I'll try to ask him tomorrow night, 'cause he has a holiday job during the day. Okay? 19:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah, sure, I have a holiday job myself so that's fine with me Patrick McKinley 19:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Did you ask him yet ? Patrick McKinley 12:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: No, I'm sorry. Didn't reach him yet. I'll do my very best. 12:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :When will something come up here ? Where is our Secretary ? Lars Washington 12:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::I was wondering if I could make some contributions to this department. It looks like nobody is active here. Lars Washington 13:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Go ahead. --OuWTB 13:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll see what I can come up with that is interesting enough to add to the page. Lars Washington 14:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Okej. Viel Erfolg! --OuWTB 14:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Plans Does Donia have any other plans? Pierlot McCrooke 14:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I do. But as of now, I am: #Rather busy #Confident I have done enough for now Dr. Magnus 14:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sports? I'm seeing rather big tourist plans (maybe to much focused on foreign countries, but that isn't really a problem), but where are the sports initiatives? Shouldn't you better try to focus on some main issues in Lovia. Just get the attention on some sports, because I think some users are working very hard without getting any rewards (meaning congratzzz and some attention). Jon Johnson 22:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU JOn aleast somone wants sports to become big in the place!!!Marcus Villanova 22:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I will take a look at this. Thank you for informing me. Dr. Magnus 06:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Creating a postition Like REAC and other stuff where Departments have councils like Transportation, DEE's NPS, the proposed CSW, and other councils in the making. Can i make a DTL Council? It would vote on bugets for Tourism, sports, and other recreational matter in Lovia. Now i know this would be proposed in a bill so would anyone agree with this? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think this might bring us to far away, it has something of a general budget bill, which is great, but it also needs the whole bunch, you know what i mean? Congress can vote one bill a year in which budgets are divided, but in this bill everything needs to be implemented, could this wait till after the elections? I'll try to work out a format JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 20:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::For the record: the CSW is no council that can vote on anything, it is more of a network like public libraries or something. Councils are only necessary when something supersedes the boundaries of a single department. 06:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Thnx for the answer. Marcus Villanova Walden 19:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could make a council but it is kind of useless when the department is already capable of deciding on its own. Jon did tell me something yesterday about making a budget outline for the entire government, but that is a very difficult job. 05:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's what i said in my first comment, it would bring us to far. It could be done easy tough JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Question What are the powers/duties of the Secretary for Tourism and Leisure? HORTON11 23:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :You should make sure there is enough recreational infrastructure (swimming pools, parks, etc.) and promote Lovian tourism. The duties of a secretary are not strictly determined so you can choose yourself I guess. Of course it has a stay reasonable. 13:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC)